Disproving a Fact
by Trade
Summary: In which Pacifica shows Dipper that a fact isn't always true in a...less than scientific way. DipperxPacifica (Dipcifica) [Oneshot]


**So I recently watched the latest episode of Gravity Falls, and it makes me feel like writing a story about it; but I know some people haven't watched it yet, so I'll stay out of spoiler territory for a few days.**

 **Instead, I'm going to give you a short oneshot about Dipcifica (three years older than current canon), seeing how the cartoon won't be touching the subject any time soon.**

 **Well, as the old saying goes, "I hope that all this aligns exactly with my fanfic, Stan. If not, I will be very disappointed." - Soos Ramirez.**

* * *

 **Disproving a Fact**

"Do you honestly believe that a fifteen year old girl, like you, could disprove the work of many great scientist throughout the millenniums?"

Pacifica shuffled around the creaking room as she adjusted her lilac skirt. "I'm sorry, Mr. Pines, but I don't like your tone," she said, playfully.

Dipper sighs. Something told him that it would be another long day in the Mystery Shack. "Listen, Paz, I don't mean to insinuate you or anything, but think about it for a sec. There were thousands of individuals who gave their entire life to discovering facts about our universe; people like Galileo, Copernicus, heck even my own great-granduncle! And here you are, saying that you can prove them wrong."

Deep in thought, she replied, "I like to think of it as a challenge." She smiled, gracing him with her pearly whites. "By the way, do you even know what insinuate means?"

She could've sworn that she saw Dipper's normally pale face turn to the cutest shade of pink. It was times like these that she really enjoyed, especially if it meant getting to see her best friend all flustered.

"Of course I do! I don't just spout out words like I did years ago," he said, looking away from her.

She stifled a giggle. "Yesterday, you couldn't even tell me what idiosyncratic meant."

"Not the point!" he exclaimed, changing the topic. "How about this, if you can show me that something as simple and as known as one plus one not equaling to two, then you win."

"But that's-"

"-impossible?" Dipper finished the sentence in her stead.

Rather than giving up, she asked, "What do I get if I can prove it to you?"

The boy ruffled his hair. No doubt did her reaction pique his interest. Eventually, he gave in, concluding that it would be impossible for her to win at any rate. "Anything you want; but if I win, you have to do the same," he replied, cheekily.

She nodded in agreement. "Well, I did warn you."

"Warn me about wha-" He was taken aback by the sudden embrace he was pulled into. Dipper could feel Pacifica's arms envelope his favorite crimson T-shirt, while the weight of her head was pressed firmly on his left shoulder. He'd never admit it, but her heartbeat reminded him of that time he bought the first album of The Bad First Impressions and played it on repeat until he fell asleep.

He liked it.

From the lavender scent that came off from her cardigan to the silk touch of her obviously blonde-died hair. His attention was brought back to reality, when a familiar voice echoed softly through his left ear.

"Dipper..."

"Pacifica..." he replied, unknowingly.

"Dipper!"

"Huh, what?"

"I said, did I prove you wrong yet?" she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder, so that their faces are only inches apart.

He stared directly into her eyes, as he was plunged into a pit of nervousness. "H-how did that prove anything?"

"Well I thought about coup-" she paused to correct herself, "-twins, like you and Mabel, and how they're like connected and all. It made me think that two different entities can still be one, figuratively speaking."

Dipper sighed. "There's no point arguing with that logic."

Pacifica smiles triumphantly.

"So what do you want?"

The girl had totally forgotten about the bet. She also didn't think that he would take it seriously. Noticing that neither of them bothered to withdraw from the comfortable hug, she sheepishly asked, "Can I continue proving you wrong?"

"O-only for a few more seconds."

She smiled, because deep inside she knew that what he had just said was not a fact at all.

* * *

 **My headcanon is that in the future Dipper visits Gravity Falls every summer, and he is still that adorkable protagonist we all love. Meanwhile, Pacifica grows a special bond to the twins, especially towards Dipper. I don't want to elaborate on that, but I think it's understandable as it is.**

 **If you want more of these short fics, then you can tell me in the review section. Until next time!**


End file.
